Lone Ranger Wiki
BraceBeemer.jpg|link=List of Lone Ranger Radio Episodes|linktext=Lone Ranger on the Radio! RangerSilver.jpg|link=List of Lone Ranger TV Episodes|linktext=Classic Lone Ranger TV Series! LoneRanger400.jpg|link=List of Lone Ranger Comic Book Series|linktext=Lone Ranger in Comics! DisneyLogo.jpg|link=Films:Walt Disney's Lone Ranger|linktext=New Movie Currently in Production! The wiki about the Lone Ranger that With approximately 3,000 radio episodes, over 200 tv episodes, feature films, cartoons, serials, novels, comics and a wealth of other material, there is a lot of Lone Ranger lore waiting to be indexed. since February 2009 ; Characters * Lone Ranger * Tonto * Dan Reid Sr. * Ranger Jim * Butch Cavendish ; TV Episodes * Enter the Lone Ranger * The Lone Ranger Fights On * The Lone Ranger's Triumph * Legion of Old Timers * Rustler's Hideout Lone Ranger is an upcoming action film by Gore Verbinski, which will star Armie Hammer as the Lone Ranger and Johnny Depp as Tonto. It will be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Filming started early in March 2012. The release date is still unclear, but it will be sometime in 2013. Read More... The Lone Ranger made his debut on radio February 2, 1933. The radio series ran until September 3, 1954. It produced somewhere between 2,900 and 3,100 episodes (reports vary). The radio series was enormously successful and the Lone Ranger spun off into other media. Lone Ranger creator Fran Striker published 18 Lone Ranger novels from 1936-1956. Two film serials were produced (though these do not follow the accepted story of the Ranger) in 1938 and 1939. A Lone Ranger daily newspaper strip ran from September 1938 until December 1971. Dell comics ran 145 issues from 1948-1962, plus 4 special issues, a Tonto spin-off series and a Silver spin-off series. Gold Key took over the comics and published 28 issues from 1964-1977. The most popular and successful interpretation of the character was, of course, the television series. Starring Clayton Moore as the Lone Ranger and Jay Silverheels as Tonto (with John Hart replacing Moore for season 3), the Lone Ranger TV show ran from September 15, 1949 until June 6, 1957, and ran heavily in reruns until the 1980s. The series produced 221 original episodes, and Moore and Silverheels starred in two big screen Lone Ranger feature films: ‘The Lone Ranger’ in 1956 and ‘The Lone Ranger and the Lost City of Gold’ in 1958. There were also two Lone Ranger animated series, one in 1966 and one in 1980-1981 (as part of the Tarzan/Lone Ranger/Zorro Adventure Hour). After 1981’s poorly received ‘The Legend of the Lone Ranger’ feature, starring Klinton Spilsbury and Michael Horse, the character kind of faded away from the mainstream. That film suffered tremendously before it was ever released. Clayton Moore had been making personal appearances in the Lone Ranger costume since the TV show debuted. The producers of the new movie didn’t want two Lone Rangers running around, so they took legal action to prevent Moore from appearing with the Ranger mask on. This was a PR disaster and really hurt the new movie before it was even complete. In 1994 Topps Comics tried to revive the character with a 4 issue mini-series, but had limited success. In 2003 the WB produced a 2-hour Lone Ranger TV movie that was supposed to be a series pilot. The producers changed the story so much it was barely recognizable, and heavily targeted their story toward the ‘Dawson’s Creek’ fanbase. That movie was also very poorly received, and a new series never produced. In September 2006 Dynamite Entertainment released their critically acclaimed new Lone Ranger comic series. Then, in 2008 Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney revealed plans for a new feature film, starring Johnny Depp as Tonto and Armie Hammer as the Lone Ranger. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The Lone Ranger is the last survivor of a group of six Texas Rangers. He wears a mask to conceal his identity as he travels the West fighting for law and order. Are you going to be seeing the new Lone Ranger film in 2013? Absolutely! It's got great actors. Absolutely! I love the Lone Ranger! Maybe, but I hope it's as good as the original. Who knows? No. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse